


You and I have begun to blur

by courtmagician (gold_on_ice)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Outros personagens mencionados
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_on_ice/pseuds/courtmagician
Summary: "Will Graham era apenas uma mente quebrada, ele não tinha noção do poder que poderia possuir em suas mãos. Isso era o que Lecter pensava. E era isso que o tornava descuidado diante de Graham.Também disponível noWattpad





	You and I have begun to blur

**Author's Note:**

> Boa parte da inspiração pra essa história veio da música Hysteria do Muse.

_“It's holding me, morphing me_  
_And forcing me to strive_  
_To be endlessly cold within  
_ _And dreaming I'm alive”_

**Hysteria - Muse**

* * *

 

Will Graham aguentou firme.

A princípio aquilo causava apenas muita dor e nenhum prazer, mas ele supunha que este era um preço não tão alto para provar a Lecter o quanto ele havia conseguido mudá-lo. Seus olhos se mantinham o tempo todo fechados buscando concentrar-se, pois tudo era confuso e fora de foco.

Os grandes chifres de alce se tornavam ainda maiores a cada instante e por um momento Will pensava que fosse perder a consciência, mas era só uma vaga impressão, ele sabia que permaneceria ali, consciente por todo o tempo e que nenhuma daquelas sensações iria realmente cessar.

Ele nunca perdia a consciência.

E nunca cessava.

Nem a dor, nem a confusão.

A respiração de Lecter fazia um som alto demais, quase selvagem. Não quase. Era apenas selvagem. Ele era um animal. Ou qualquer coisa que atravessasse a banalidade humana.

Lecter jamais poderia ser considerado humano.

Will concentrou todas as suas forças no que estava acontecendo naquele momento. Ou era isso, ou ele sabia que sua mente iria dissociar no próximo instante. Parecia que ele havia se acostumado agora. Não sentia mais aquela vontade de gritar.

Para ser honesto, na realidade ele sentia, mas por uma razão completamente diferente agora. Queria gritar pela estranha sensação que lhe percorria o corpo, não por causa da dor. Ele se sentiu sujo por essa vontade, mas ao mesmo tempo queria continuar.

_Se sentiu sujo?_

_Ding, ding, ding._

_Alarmes soando dentro de sua cabeça._

Embora não tivesse unhas grandes o suficiente, elas se afundaram tão intensamente na pele de Lecter que ele pode sentir com precisão o momento em que ela se rompeu sob seus dedos. Percebeu que estava enganado sobre a dor quando uma nova onda de calor tomou conta de todo o seu corpo. Não abriu os olhos, mas sabia perfeitamente o que estava acontecendo.

_Claro que ele sabia._

_Ding, ding, ding._

Lecter provavelmente teria uma metáfora bizarra para justificar tais pulsões. Para Will estava claro.

Instinto era algo primitivo demais.

Will também era um animal.

Ele deixaria Lecter acreditar que havia vencido e que estava tudo sob seu controle. Mas dessa vez, Graham estava uns dez passos adiante. Havia uma pontada de prazer quase sádico ao pensar sobre isso. Ele estava no controle, ele estava à frente de Lecter.

_Estava?_

_Ding, ding, ding._

Quem era o sádico maior?

Lecter apenas sabia. Ele sabia sobre todos os planos. Ele sabia que Graham não havia perdoado aquele tempo que passara preso. Bem, Lecter provavelmente estaria pensando consigo, ele próprio não perdoaria. Era apenas natural. Will queria negar-lhe sua vida também. Lecter também tinha seus próprios ressentimentos.

_Tinha?_

_Ding, ding, ding._

_Escolha um lado, apanhe suas armas e lute._

_Tic, tic, tic._

_Você sabe que está agora num campo de batalha._

_Tic-toc, tic-toc. Tic, tic, tic._

_Nós dois somos como um._

_Tic-toc._

_De que lado você está?_

_Tic. Tic. Tic._

_O seu tempo está acabando, Will._

Todos os pensamentos de Will tinham vozes, sotaques e rostos diferentes. Oras eles soavam como Crawford, oras eles soavam como Lecter. Às vezes eles soavam como Deus sabe quem. Ele só sabia que aquela não era a sua voz.

_Não era?_

Sons incoerentes rasgavam sua boca e abandonam o fundo de sua garganta. Guturais. Desumanos. Ele próprio soava como Lecter.

Ele soava exatamente como um animal selvagem.

Ele sentia como se os chifres grotescos estivessem rasgando sua pele, revirando-o de dentro para fora. Quanto mais ele sentia, mais altos eram os sons. Ele sentia que ele próprio estava assumindo a forma de um animal.

Will começou a suar tanto que tinha quase certeza de que tudo aquilo não passava de mais um de seus delírios. Mas ele sabia bem, toda aquela cena era muito real.

_Lecter era muito real._

Poderia sentir nojo, mas já havia ultrapassado essa barreira invisível há muito tempo. A lembrança dos jantares na casa do doutor Lecter poderiam lhe causar náuseas. Mas não causavam.

_Não causavam?_

Estar estendido e vulnerável sobre a mesa do consultório de seu psiquiatra canibal como se ele fosse um coelhinho capturado por um leão faminto poderia lhe causar náuseas. Mas não causava.

_Não causava?_

_Ding, ding, ding._

Não poderia dizer que aquilo era por prazer, nunca prazer.

Mas talvez fosse.

_Tic, tic, tic._

_Você e eu, nós somos exatamente iguais._

Se aquilo era verdade, Lecter era uma presa tão vulnerável quanto ele próprio. Sentia seu interior vibrar numa sintonia esquisita. Estava criando um laço com o predador. Ou seria ele próprio um predador tão faminto quanto Lecter? Sua mente estava se fragmentando. Dissociando lentamente. Estava agora se transformando. Ou estava agora transformando?

_Tic, tic, tic._

Graham não queria abrir os olhos no auge do seu narcisismo, onde ele se encontrava envolvido demais em si mesmo e naquilo que finalmente parecia algo próximo de prazer. Ele não queria abrir os olhos e encontrar a si mesmo dos dois lados. Ou veria Lecter através de seus olhos?

Lecter o estava guardando para o final e agora ele tinha certeza. O ingrediente mais caro salvo para uma rara ocasião. Os sentimentos continuavam confusos como sempre estiveram.

_Você e eu estamos começando a nos tornar uma coisa só._

_As linhas que nos separam não passam de borrões indecifráveis._

_Tic, tic, tic._

Algo também fugira aos planos do doutor. Algo não estava dentro de seus cálculos cuidadosos. Não era nada parecido com o que havia feito com Alana. Ela estava sob seu comando, ela não podia vê-lo. Mas Graham podia. Lecter estava despido de sua máscara. O seu cuidadoso traje de humano apontado pela doutora DuMaurier não funcionava, Graham enxergava através dele com uma facilidade inacreditável.

Obviamente, Lecter sentia-se intrigado e fascinado. Will Graham era apenas uma mente quebrada, ele não tinha noção do poder que poderia possuir em suas mãos. Isso era o que Lecter pensava. E era isso que o tornava descuidado diante de Graham.

_Tic, tic, tic._

_Nós somos exatamente iguais, você e eu._

_Tic-toc._

_O tempo está acabando._

O mantra irritante cantarolava na cabeça de ambos. Os dois estavam fora do alcance da realidade e o que vivenciavam naquele momento estava para além. Era o que havia de mais primitivo e oculto entre ambos, era o princípio do prazer. Compreendido no delírio fantástico de Graham. E nas perversões mais sombrias de Lecter. Os dois estavam experimentando o auge do nirvana. A loucura que compartilhavam e que agora fazia com que se tornassem apenas um.

Lecter não era o estripador de Chesapeake.

Graham não era o estripador de Chesapeake.

Juntos eles eram.

Juntos eles eram toda a definição de horrores datados e impressos em jornais podres como o Tatler escritos por porcos como Freddie Lounds. Juntos eles eram o monstro que Crawford estava buscando até enlouquecer. Juntos eles também seriam a ruína um do outro. Maldita obsessão doentia que nenhum dos dois estava disposto a deixar pra trás.

_Ding, ding ding._

_O tempo acabou._

_As linhas se tornaram espessas. As bordas indecifráveis._

_Você e eu somos a mesma pessoa._

_Somos?_

_Ding, ding, ding._

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings, humans! Obrigada por terem lido até aqui! 
> 
> Isso foi escrito há uns dois mil anos atrás quando a série ainda não tinha nem acabado (e menos ainda esperávamos que fosse cancelada...). Eu nunca senti confiança o bastante pra postar algo meu no AO3, principalmente em português, então a primeira versão dessa história só existe em um dos meus Tumblrs. No entanto, criei coragem e aqui está. Há muito tempo eu não escrevo fanfics, mas isso meio que surgiu enquanto eu ouvia Hysteria do Muse, na época em que eu também estava lendo O Dragão Vermelho e estava extremamente obcecada por Hannibal (eu culpo Bryan Fuller por isso).


End file.
